Natsu V Goku: Wrath of Heroes
by HeroCollector16
Summary: God vs Demon. Super Saiyan vs Wizard. In FairyTail during their battle with Louis everything changed, for some how group was there who saw that Natsu is a demon, another world they sees the Super Saiyan Goku as a god. But things gone wrong when Natsu Dragneel and Son Goku, Louis is back as he wants Natsu and Goku a fight, it's up to FairyTail and The Dargon Team save their heroes.
1. Trailer 1

Scene opens at the Kingdom of Fiore seeing a carriage close to entrance at the castle. The people gathered far from the carriage.

"Who's that?" Louis asked as man behind him.

"Well you never heard of her," Hisui E Fiore walked out of the carriage walking at the castle, "That is Hisui E Fiore." Louis looked at her in a glare anger.

Inside the castle was Hisui walking towards the coward with the guards.

"Hisui." Louis walked far at Hisui.

"Who are you?" Hisui asked.

"Well doesn't matter that, what's wrong with the people of FairyTail that I need to discuss or is there someone in FairyTail that you are in love with?" said Louis in a complete serious chocky manner when Hisui felt a tear following out of eyes.

 **Fanfiction Productions and HeroCollector16 Presents…**

"I've been watching you and FairyTail since that alvarez empire maniacs showed up," The Rune Knights came through an abandoned building, walking inside seeing a mysterious logo, "What do you have say?" The Rune Knights heard screaming in the distance seeing a injured man with the same mysterious logo burned in his chest, "Truth or consequences?" FairyTail looked at newspaper seeing the Rune Knights arresting the injured man on the top saying 'Bring me FairyTail'

"FairyTail, there are the best guild that Magnolia ever has," The shot shows the view at Magnolia, with the guild of FairyTail, "But, what are you doing?" Hisui said when tears almost started flowing.

"Well I got another guy who's not FairyTail," The scene shows from another world, an explosion came out of nowhere when the Super Saiyan, Goku came flying down making a landing, "about a god," Chi-Chi hold Goku hands in happiness, "who can kill a demon."

"What are talking about?" asked Hisui in her concern.

"Well, you might already know this, but," Hisui walks in her room looking at the picture of Natsu Dragneel, "I want FairyTail dead." Louis glares at Hisui when tears started flowing.

"Really?" a man says(Voice of Jeffrey Dean Morgan) when Louis and Hisui turned at the man, "You really did not hurt a girl feelings you know, because a fight between a god and a demon, wow, devil boy you are completely nuts, oh, I'm Derek"

 **From FairyTail and Dragon Ball Z**

Goku came down landing on his feet at his home. Natsu and Gray were being held by the Rune Knights taking them to the court, when FairyTail looked at in fright.

"Devil," Arcadios looked at Natsu with glare, "You don't want to this." Natsu and Gray were walking to the court.

 **Coming soon**

"You're sending them a war!" Derek yelled at Louis. The scene shows Louis running down seeing people running away from a while beam.

"Natsu Dragneel and Son Goku are going to pay for there sins." Louis looks seeing Natsu battling Animus up in the air. In another world Louis sees Goku battling Beerus destroying every building. Louis looks at both worlds in anger.

"Dragneel can't win this one," Natsu glares at Goku walking towards him. In a abandoning build Goku flies up grabs Natsu shoulders flying down, "You're committing them suicide." Natsu Dragneel in his flies up in the air towards a wildfire.

"The greatest supernatural fight in the history of the land." Goku flies through the wildfire in full speed. Natsu unleashed his Dragon Roar at Goku spreading all over the area, Goku flies up firing his KI. Ultra Goku in a glare, "Super Saiyan Goku versus the Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu grabs pole making a backflip dodging a purple beam.

"You're monster." said Hisui in a glare at a new face.

"Natsu Dragneel is so pathetic that he will die." says Owen(Voice of Mel Gibson) put his hands at Hisui right cheek. Mega Man comes down on top of the window. Natsu jumps and land on his feet at Goku's body crashing down.

"Looks like it a fight between the two of us." Natsu falling down in the air seeing Goku. Natsu punches Goku right cheek, spitting out saliva. Louis gets caught by unknown alien soldiers. An explosion came near Magnolia.

"Stand down," Natsu crashes towards the floor, when Goku walked towards him in a glare, "I wanted, you would be defeated already." Goku takes off the mask revealing Natsu, Vegeta takes off a mask revealing Gray.

The next scene shows a lab with goons carrying a bot, with a mask bag, "If god and demon won't kill each other." says Owen with scientists, as Owen looks at the boy in a devilish smirk bringing them in, Owen takes off the mask revealing Romeo Conbolt. Somewhere far from Fiore was purple and black darkness spreading all over the land, "But this one will!" Owen says as Natsu, Gray, Goku, Vegeta and the FairyTail wizards in pure shock, as soon as the transfusion was complete…

"What did you do?" said Master Makarov in a glare.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Crashing from the distance Kingdom of Fiore was a huge monster with a tail and spikes on the tail, back body and head looking at Louis in glare, Mega Man looked up in shock knowing who that monster is.

"Godzilla?" The spike from the tail began to glow in purple darkness, coming from the back body to the head, as his eyes started glowing purple, Mega Man covered his arms when the beam made an atomic explosion far from Fiore, after the explosion stopped Natsu, Gray, Goku, and Vegeta were on their knees, Mega Man looked back at them when he sees a new face, the face revealed Saber with her sword in a glare.

"Is she with you or you want a bet on her?" Louis says at Natsu, blushing lightly.

"I thought you hated us for the first time?"

The final scene shows Natsu and Gray standing in the right, Goku and Vegeta standing in the left, Saber standing in the middle in position for their battle.

 **Natsu vs Goku: Wrath of Heroes**

* * *

 **Okay….I know what we're thinking, another prequel to my Infinity War or not,, but it is nuts and stupid by the way and I'll soon make Episode 3 in Infinity War but I'm making it longer, as for my Fate/Zero: Ragnarok, if you checked that out. But it really is stupid so I decided to put this for fun, but if you haven't checked my Deviantart Account it's the same name as HeroCollector16. So might give you this spoiled: During the alvarez empire were defeated everything was at peace but Louis saw horror and destruction from them, as for Goku and the Dragon Ball Z, Louis convinces that a god can kill a demon, which back from Natsu and Animus battle Louis also convinces that Natsu is demon and he is a threat to humanity so he tries to get Natsu and Goku to battle each other.**

 **PM, Fav, Follow, and Review**


	2. Trailer 2

Scene starts with Natsu flying with his dragon wings and Happy flying with him.

"Natsu."

"Yeah, Happy, what's up?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea because sense like there are dozens of evil wizards." says Happy as he sees almost like 34 evil wizards in the warehouse.

"Relax little buddy, I got this." Natsu flies through the glass.

Dark guild wizards are ready and waiting for Natsu to pop out.

*BOOM*

Natsu popped out from the ceiling as he threw burning knives at the Dark guild wizard until it explodes as smoke appears.

"Where is he?!"

Natsu appears out of nowhere and smacks the goon to ground as he grabbed another goon to lifting and swinging to the ground, grabbing another as he tossed a big crate around to another goon.

"You're going down dragon boy!"

"Take this!" Natsu caught the fist of the goon as he grabs his arm throwing him at the wall. Natsu runs grabs the goons head as he smack him to a crate, grabbing the crate throwing at another goons.

*Crash*

Natsu and the four goons clashed at each other punching at Natsu before he jumps and as fire wings appeared.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

* * *

"Your tired Natsu?" says Happy as he and Natsu go to their house.

"Yeah, I've been fighting a lot of bad guys and besides what could go wrong?"

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

"The god and a demon have the power to kill," says Owen as he talks to his crew, "Even there's a percent chance that we can control them, we will have the power to kill them or they will kill each other."

 **This Moment**

" **My greatest in the history of the world."**

Natsu flies with his demon wings as he approaches at the Super Saiyan, "God versus demon," As Natsu was about to crash into him, until Goku stopped as he flicked him sending him to the ground, "Wizard vs Saiyan."

"You're a monster." says Hisui

Goku flies down where Natsu crashes until he breaks out of the disasters as he lands and in front of the super saiyan.

"Natsu Dragneel is so pathetic that he will die." Owen says as he puts his hand on her right cheek. Natsu glares Goku he uppercuts him at in a tall building. Makarov walks out of the FairyTail guild. Levy finds a strange book in the middle of the room. Erza hugs Gray as he starts to kiss him. Chi-Chi hugs Goku. Natsu throws a fire knife at the Dark guild wizards. Vegeta and Piccolo were about punch Louis before catches their fists. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were flying around the warehouse. Saber walks past Natsu out of the entrance. Natsu flies down straight to Goku as he kicks him down to the ground. Goku teleports to where Natsu is. A man points a gun at Louis at starts to shoot him. Natsu lift his right knee as starts to kick Goku, before catches it swinging him to the wall. A high mass explosives came out of nowhere.

"Never seen any girl like you." Natsu says to Saber as she smiles at him.

"No, I don't think you've seen what I can do."

Saber looks Louis in glare as she charges at him. Lucy and Levy dive in the water to hide as The Slashers appeared. Natsu throws a few fire knives at the dark guild wizard when the started to blow up knives blow up.

 **From FairyTail, Dragon Ball, and Fate/Zero**

Louis douches the high explodes reaching to a little girl. Wendy flies in the air with Carla, when Wendy starts her Sky Dragon Roar. Natsu starts doing Fire Dragon Roar at Goku pushing him back. Chi-Chi spills her drink as she looks in the distance in shock. Lucy put her both of her hand on Natsu's check. Owen smiles as Romeo was being dragged by Owens crew.

" **You know, an old man once said,"** Natsu and Goku finally meet face to face when Goku flicked Natsu far to the wall. Gray fights Owens crew to save Romeo. Goku looks around in a glare as storms to the ground. Natsu hugs Happy blocking the shockwave, **"If somebody is different from you, that's not something you criticize, that's something that you appreciate."**

The final shot shows Goku in his Ultra form about to punch Natsu before caught in a fast speed when Goku looks at Natsu's eyes, glowing yellow in shock.

 **Natsu V Goku: Wrath of Heroes**

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been posting chapters for a while, I have been doing some homework and going places almost around here, and also I will continue with my Infinity War to my endgame but I'm telling you the title yet. But sometimes I may have** **autism because of confusion and maybe more. But I'm making these stories for my sega of the Multiverse for fun and maybe other stuff.**

 **Fav, Follow, PM and more**

 **Next Time: God vs Demon**


End file.
